


The Lonesome Saints

by tnnyoh



Category: Saints Row
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Western, Cowboy Hats, Cowboys & Cowgirls, Gen, Heist, Historical References
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 01:36:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14864160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tnnyoh/pseuds/tnnyoh
Summary: Mystery, adventure and intrigue as free-spirit Elliot Edwards roams the frontier, gathering a crew for the biggest adventure the west has seen in centuries.





	The Lonesome Saints

In the town of Steelwater on an unassuming sunny afternoon, a man pushed through the double doors of the local watering hole.  He looked around at the daytime drinkers and sober locals who just wanted a nice place to hang out with their friends.    He tapped on a nearby table with his fist to get the attention of the tavern.  
  
"Anybody hear see a man? I'm lookin' for a guy about five foot five, name of Pierce?" Nobody looks his way, they don't even pause in their chatting or drinking.  He pulls a pistol from his holster and twirls it around "Hey, I gotta gun here and I'm very keen on shooting it. So one of ya'll locals better speak up or I'm going to empty a clip"  
  
Someone finally got up from their seat and ushered him over to an empty corner "You outta your damn mind?" the man asked, looking around the room like he was worried someone was eavesdropping  
  
"Nah, I got a job to do and I figure a threat gets it done faster than just standing around"  
  
"I'm Pierce" the man said, flashing a little worried smile "And I'd like to know why a gun-toting man is looking for me"  
  
He coughed in response "Maybe we can take this somewhere else"  
  
Pierce's eyes widened in surprise "You mean like out back? I ain't no dog, I ain't gonna let it end like this"  
  
"I'm about five seconds away from smacking you with the butt of my gun, I'm not looking to kill you. I have a message for you"  
  
The man calmed down, smoothed a wrinkle in his shirt and lead the man over to a seat "A message you say?" He also smoothed down the wrinkles in the tables cloth covering and cracked his knuckles  
  
"Yeah, a man named Elias says he has quite a package for you."  He whispered to the man, in order to maintain some level of secrecy due to the nature of the request  
  
"Well shine my buckles" Pierce said, louder than was necessary "I ain't heard from old Elias in quite a while, What's he got for me?"  
  
"What he tells me is that he got some money if you are willing to run some little packages out east for him"  
  
"He sent some young chap to tell me for him? What's his deal that he couldn't come here and see me himself?" the man called Pierce asked  
  
"His deal is that he cashed in. Looking real disheveled when I came to see em too."  
  
"Oh, shit.  He died?"  the man asked  
  
"All but, he told me he wasn't going to make it and sent me in his stead"  
  
"I can't go out east by myself" Pierce said, looking around the bar "It's really dangerous out that way."  
  
The tavern kept up a noise level that almost made it impossible to hear his own thoughts, let alone what the man was saying, he tapped on the table "We should take this up somewhere else, possibly somewhere I can hear" He rose from the table and headed out the door, Pierce following behind him.   Now that they were outside, it was like a breath of fresh air, new sounds overtook the old ones and he turned to the man called Pierce once more "It don't matter if it's dangerous, you're not going alone.  I agreed with Silas to form a crew to get some jobs done.  He had a list"  
  
He pulled a rough looking parchment out of his back pocket and handed it over, Pierce read through it and shook his head "Is he insane?"  
  
"Very possibly, he was talking to a wall when I came in. But you have to understand, these are the highest paying clients in all the damn states.  We do these jobs for old Silas and we're not only helping a man with his deathbed request, we're going to be rich beyond our wildest dreams"  
  
Pierce gave him a look over "You a cowboy or somethin'?" he asked, raising an eyebrow  
  
He shrugged "I'm not one for titles"  
  
"You got a name?"  
  
"That I do, good sir. Names Elliot"  
  
"Well Elliot, I think you've just convinced me.  How much money we talkin' here?"  He returned the list and Elliot placed it in his back pocket  
  
"We're talking the kind of money that can buy every tavern from here to Mexico" He stuck out his hand "You in or what?" Pierce looked like he was giving it some thought before he took Elliot's hand and gave him a smile "I'm in"  
  
"We have to find more people to join our little crew, but I don't think it's going to be too hard to convince them for this much money.  Going out east by our lonesome would be a death sentence." He said, turning away to whistle for his horse.  
  
Pierce nodded "Whatever you wanna do, you're the boss, but I really do wanna know if you're a cowboy"  
  
"Cowboy puts me at a disadvantage if I want to do any other type of work. I like to think of myself as a free spirit, roaming the frontier and doing deeds for those who need-"  
  
"Alright, not a cowboy," Pierce said laughing as Elliot's horse nearly rammed right into him in his distraction.  He glared at Pierce while getting up on his horse "I'll be around the town asking around for people, you can do the same."  
  
"Sounds like a plan, boss" He tipped his hat to the man who was now riding off through the town on his chestnut brown horse.  
  
  
  
  



End file.
